


Bouncy Balls

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnn: I pee for ten seconds and when I open the door, it's all balls</p><p>laf: a dream I'm sure you've had many times</p><p>johnn: dream?? hunty do you not remember my birthday 2013</p><p>laf: oh shit right</p><p>laf: that was fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncy Balls

**laf** : yknow  
  
**laf** : I love alex with all of my heart  
  
**laf** : but when he does things like this  
  
**laf:** I just??  
  
**johnn** : first of all  
  
**johnn** : tf how much do you love us then if all of your heart is goNE WITH ALEX  
  
**johnn** : second of all do I want to know what he did  
  
**laf** : I love you and hercules with all of my heart too  
  
**laf** : shARING IS CARING JOHN G OD  
  
**johnn** : jusT MAKING SURE  
  
**laf** : THAT WHAT??????  
  
**johnn** : so ANYWAY whAT DID ALEX DO  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : he fuckign came into my office yelling abt a fucking bouncy ball he got in a quarter machine thing at that restaurant across the street  
  
**johnn** : oh no  
  
**laf** : so I'm like why?? and he's like """cause they're fun""" and he starts bouncing it  
  
**johnn** : o h  n o  
  
**laf** : he starts getting too confident and bounces it at a wall  
  
**laf** : the ball slings back at him and decks him in the eye  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : he falls on the fucking ground and doESNT SAY ANYTHING  
  
**laf** : I'm still sitting at my desk trYING S O H A R D NOT TO LAUGH  
  
**laf** : and then he sits up and asks me "do you think I could say that I got this future black eye from fighting a shark or is does that sound too made up?"  
  
**laf** : and then he passes out  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : is he awake yet  
  
**laf** : fuCKIGN NO HE ISNT BUT HE'S BREATHING AND HONESTLY THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS RN  
  
**johnn** : he's not going to live to fifty is he  
  
**laf** : IM GOING TO FUCKING FORCE HIM TO I SWEAR TO GOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I just went to get thread and I come back to find?????  
  
**laf** : !!he's waking up!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : iS HE OKAY  
  
**laf** : I think??  
  
**laf** : I feel like we should take him to the hospital  
  
**johnn** : probably  
  
**little lion** : I am fine  
  
**laf** : babe are you aware that you are currently jumping up and down  
  
**little lion** : I always do that when I text you guys  
  
**laf** : ??why??  
  
**little lion** : bc I love you all a lot and talking to you makes me happy so I jump up and down bc I'm v v happy and in lvoe with you  
  
**laf** : aLEX  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM S OB B ING  
  
**john** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
**little lion** : I??  
  
**laf** : I l oVE Y OU  
  
**little lion** : loVE YOU TOO  
  
**johnn** : ILSYM  
  
**more like HUNKules** : SA ME  
  
**little lion** : L O V E  Y O U  T O O  
  
**laf** : A H  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay so my left eyelid is so swollen that I can no longer see out of my left eye  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : okay I have ice I am coming to your office  
  
**little lion** : I jusT sent that text message  
  
**laf** : I know I was in the break room waiting for you to say smth so I could help you as soon as possible  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
**laf** : no problem dear  
  
**little lion** : I don't think the swelling is going down  
  
**little lion** : help quickly  
  
**laf** : coming  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : alex is fine  
  
**laf** : he's in pain but he's fine  
  
**more like HUNKules** : goOD  
  
**johnn** : he's asleep  
  
**laf** : no he isn't  
  
**laf** : oh yes he is and he is drooling on my thigh  
  
**johnn** : hot  
  
**laf** : stop  
  
**johnn** : okay we're trapped here now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where are you  
  
**laf** : in alex's office and he's laying on us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you on the floor or smth??  
  
**laf** : no we're on the couch he can't move out of his office bc it's too big  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how do you plan to get free  
  
**johnn** : we don't  
  
**laf** : we also shouldn't do you remember the last time alex woke up and we weren't at home  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that was so long ago  
  
**johnn** : like a year and a half  
  
**laf** : the point is that he panicked and it wasn't good  
  
**johnn** : it was awful I felt so bad  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we learned from our mistakes  
  
**johnn** : he didn't panic when he fell asleep in the building that one time in like november  
  
**laf** : did you even read the text messages from that  
  
**johnn** : just remembered them sorry  
  
**little lion** : lafayette is great and all of you should be jealous  
  
**johnn** : YOU CANNTTNT JUST RUMMAGE THROUGH HIS SUIT JACKET AND STEAL HIS PHONE WHEN HES ASLEEP AND THEN SLANDER ME AND HERCULES' NAMES LIKE THIS  
  
**laf** : HA  
  
**more like HUNKules** : STOP HURTING HIM LIKE THIS  
  
**little lion** : yoU CANT STOP ME  
  
**johnn** : he's waking up stop this  
  
**little lion** : it me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : are you okay  
  
**little lion** : ye  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that's good  
  
**little lion** : ye  
  
**laf** : we're leaving now to come pick you up hercules btw  
  
**little lion** : prolly going to fall asleep in the car you should help me  
  
**more like HUNKules** : is this your way of asking me if I could carry you to bed when we get home  
  
**little lion** : yes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll do it  
  
**little lion** :  <3 <3 <3  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : today was a wild adventure  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the bouncy ball is still in his fuckign pocket why  
  
**laf** : I LOCKED THAT THING IN MY DESK DRAWER WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**more like HUNKules** : HE HAS EIGHT OF THEM STUFFED IN HIS POCKETS  
  
**laf** : WHAT THE FUCK  
  
**johnn** : how??? didn't we?? notice??? those????????  
  
**johnn** : he was ASLEEP ON US  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just out of curiosity and genuine terror what's his briefcase combination  
  
**laf** : same as his phone passcode  
  
**more like HUNKules** : 1590??  
  
**laf** : that'd be it  
  
**laf** : hercules  
  
**laf** : what was that noise  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so many fucking bouncy balls  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're everywhere  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where did he get the money for these  
  
**johnn** : I pee for ten seconds and when I open the door, it's all balls  
  
**laf** : a dream I'm sure you've had many times  
  
**johnn** : dream?? hunty do you not remember my birthday 2013  
  
**laf** : oh shit right  
  
**laf** : that was fun  
  
**johnn** : that's fucking true  
  
**more like HUNKules** : CAN ONE OF YOU HELP ME WITH THESE FUCIKNG BOUNCY BALLS  
  
**johnn** : iM TRAPPED IN THE BATHROOM  
  
**little lion** : didn't I tell you guys never to open my briefcase  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah but like,,,,we weren't expecting this  
  
**little lion** : that's why I didn't want you to open it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how much money did you spend on these  
  
**little lion** : probably too much  
  
**little lion** : I'm going back to bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm going to bed  
  
**johnn** : are we just going to leave the bouncy balls here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : okay  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LAF  
  
**laf** : hmm  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FOR YOUR WEDDING DRESS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I WAS THINKING ABT SMTH  
  
**laf** : oh I'm afraid  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yknOW THE THREE MUSKETEERS BARBIE MOVIE  
  
**laf** : I LOVE THAT MOVIE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : S A M E  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ANYWAY SO YKNOW THE PART OF THE MOVIE WHERE THEY LIKE RIP THEIR BALLGOWN SKIRTS OFF AND THEY HAVE THEIR FIGHTIN CLOTHES ON  
  
**laf** : are you suggesting what I think you are  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BC YOU COULD JUST DO THAT FOR THE RECEPTION  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JUST WALK OUT AND THEN BYE BALLGOWN HELLO PA RT Y DRESS  
  
**laf** : our reception is going to be lit  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we know nine people  
  
**more like HUNKules** : including my parents and the washingtons  
  
**laf** : that doesn't mean anything  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it means everything  
  
**laf** : bACK TO MY DRESS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RIGHT  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : okay so we have a problem  
  
**laf** : this is why we don't leave you and alex home alone for long periods of time  
  
**johnn** : you were the one that wanted to go into work today bc I volunteered to take care of alex and his eye pain  
  
**johnn** : anyway while you were talking abt laf's wedding dress, our landlord just showed up  
  
**laf** : FUCK  
  
**johnn** : the bouncy balls are everywhere  
  
**johnn** : I had no way to explain  
  
**johnn** : she said that it was dangerous and we have two days to remove them all from the property or else she's going to do something about it  
  
**johnn:** didn't say what  
  
**laf** : oH MY G O D  
  
**more like HUNKules** : F U C K  
  
**little lion** : sorry  
  
**laf** : gO BACK TO BED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : sLEEP  
  
**johnn** : IM FORCING HIM BACK UNDER THE COVERS THIS IS FINE  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS NOT FINE  
  
**johnn** : SHHHHHSHHSHHSHSHSH  
  
**little lion** : IM SUFFOCATING  
  
**johnn** : thATS JUST THE PRICE WE HAVE TO PAY  
  
**little lion** : joH N

**Author's Note:**

> !!I have officially written 100k+ words on ao3!! 
> 
> 100k in 110 days,,,damn


End file.
